A Father's Pain
by AJCrane
Summary: This story takes place just hours before Peter is shot in The Lacquered Box. Lo Si and Kwai Chang Caine


Title: A Father's Pain

Characters: Peter Caine (briefly), Kwai Chang Caine, The Ancient

Violence: None

Timeline: This story takes place just hours before Peter is shot in The Lacquered Box.

Rating: G

Violence: None (for now).

Author: Alisa Joaquin

Disclaimer: All characters are borrowed except those created by me. All other characters (from KF:TLC and we know who they are) are property of Warner Brothers. I promise to give them back when I am done with them (of course I do not know how long that will be.) I give permission to archive.

A Father's Pain

by Alisa Joaquin

"STOP DOGGIN' ME!" Peter shouted. "Just stay out of my life."

Words said in anger, words that cut far deeper than any knife ever could. Kwai Chang Caine bowed, then turned away, not letting his son see the pain his words had caused.

"I shall leave you alone," he said quietly, then left his son standing alone on the sidewalk.

His shoulders ridged with pain; his back straight; his stride deliberate and controlled; Caine turned the corner, and once out of sight of Peter, he slumped against the wall letting the pain of Peter's words rush in. Tears fell silently. Did his son truly feel that way, even after finding each other, and after so short a time they had been together? Caine could not believe it, did not want to believe it. A hand touched Caine gently on his shoulder. The stricken Shaolin turned to see kindly eyes filled with concern staring up at him. Those eyes were so familiar having presented such eyes to others that were in pain over the years. Now it was his turn to receive such comfort.

"You are in pain, my friend," the Ancient said. "Come I will make you a cup of tea and we shall talk."

Caine followed the Ancient to his temporary home at Mr. Lee's the owner of what was the now blown out meat market. Slowly the meat market was taking shape, being turned into something wonderful and inviting, but Caine suddenly did not know if he would remain to finish it. He had not heard any news of the child and his son did not seem to want him in his life, even after finding him. He hoped that the words said in anger today were only just that, words, words without meaning. Because if they were not, Caine would not remain long where he was no longer needed or wanted.

As they entered the Ancient's temporary home, Caine found a spot and sat silently down, his heart heavy with sadness. He watched from the corner of his eye as Lo Si prepared the tea.

"You believe your son does not wish you in his life."

Caine could not help but smile at the Ancient Shaolin's perception. He must have overheard their conversation, or should he have said, Peter's yelling. From that, it was easy to surmise the rest.

"I do not know what to do. He is so filled with anger."

"He believes you are here just so he will continue the line," Lo Si stated, again it was an observation, not a question.

"He asked me to retrain him. I did not impose it upon him," Caine said, anger also rising. "My only wish is for my son to be happy."

"Yet you protect him at every turn," the Ancient interjected.

"He is my son," Caine stated, as if that gave him every right to do so.

"A son who is now a man and a cop," the Ancient said, calmly.

Caine looked at the old Shaolin as if to say that he had noticed, and yet Caine could not get past that fact. Since discovering that Peter was alive, he could not seem to let him out of his sight, even when he was not in the presence of his son. He would watch him from a distance. Wasn't it a father's duty to protect his child? But Peter did not seem to want to be protected, and as the Ancient pointed out, Peter was no longer a child.

"You must let him go, my friend," the Ancient said gently. "You must let him find his own destiny."

"But how can I do that? I do not want to loose him, again."

"You must let him do his job," Lo Si stated.

Caine did not answer but lowered his eyes then bowed his head. The ancient Shaolin's words of wisdom were right, but it was so hard for a father to let go of his child. Is that how he still sees Peter, a child to be protected, not a man seeking his own destiny?

"Do you love your son?" Lo Si asked.

"Yes," Caine stated with conviction, his words a harsh whisper.

"Does your son love you?"

"I do not know," Caine said, tears threatening to spill. This last argument between them seemed to put doubts in his mind. "It has been 15 years. Another has raised him during that time. How can I claim him as my son when I have not been there for him?"

"You believed he was dead," the Ancient tried to console.

"I did not hold him to know for sure. I saw a heavy beam fall on him and I could not get near him."

"You could not. You had been injured as well, so you assumed the worst, and have been burdened with that assumption for too long." The Ancient's words were an echo of what was in Caine's own heart. "Do not feel guilty for something that was beyond your control. You are here, now. Your son will come to you when his anger has been cooled. Perhaps some space is required. It will take time for both of you to see each other with different eyes. Let him come to you."

Suddenly, Caine doubled over with pain and shock. Somehow Peter had been hurt, badly, and Caine was aware of it. Not for a long time had he felt the distress of his child. His face paled as he struggled to regain his equilibrium.

"What is it, my friend?" the Ancient asked, concern in his eyes as he realized that Caine was in distress.

"Peter."

"We must go to the hospital. They will take him there."

All the pain that Caine felt from Peter's words earlier was put aside. His pain did not matter for now. There would be another time to re-examine those feelings. Peter needed him, and he would be there, no matter what the outcome.

End


End file.
